tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Motzfeldt XVIII
Motzfeldt of Sermersooq Kalaallit, usually Motzfeldt XVIII '''or '''Motzfeldt the Unforgiving, was the Emperor of the Nuuk Empire during the Greater Decade's War. He is noted for his military ruthlessness and brilliance, however is also known to have led a tragic life. Early Life Motzfeldt was born to his parents, Empress Kaviq II, and her husband, Aberaq III, on May 16th, 2965. Their parents separated shortly after his birth, leaving Motzfeldt solely under his mother's care. From an early age, Motzfeldt found inability to connect with most people. He was quick to anger, and would lash out at most people. Internally, however, he was actually afraid of most other people, and used anger as a defense mechanism. His greatest friend was his mother, who supported him throughout his childhood struggles. At 12 he was diagnosed with depression and mild anti-social personality disorder. Despite this, at 13 he was enrolled at the Nuuk Military Academy. There, he showed an innate talent for warfare. He was ruthless, and brutal. In the military simulations, he would destroy any and all enemy troops. He would gas them, bomb them, snipe them from afar, even attack them while they were retreating. He refused to show mercy. He did not friends with his piers, however, his commander, an East African man named Tamesse Ayodele, admired his skill, and Motzfeldt admired Ayodele's ability to maintain order and command efficiently. He became psuedo-friends with Ayodele, and they maintained a mutual respect. Ayodele, at Motzfeldt's graduation, was the man who gave him the name Motzfeldt the Unforgiving. Between the ages of 18 and 21, Motzfeldt continually attempted to deal with his depression and anti-social personality disorder, all the while attempting to maintain his military skill. However, in 2986, when he was 21, his mother abdicated the throne on account of undiagnosed arrhythmia. He assumed the throne. As Emperor Motzfeldt suddenly found himself the commander of a massive empire, stretching continents. What with his innate Military skill, he had a lust for conquest. He set his eyes on Japan, an archipelago unconquered by either the Nuuk Empire or the Weltreich. He sent a squadron down from Kamchatskygrad to occupy Hokkaido Island. From there, the troops moved downwards to Hirosaka, before eventually meeting the Weltreich in Tokyo. A separate squadron was sent to occupy Osaka. In January 2988, Motzfeldt met with Weltführer Vustark van Veergen. Negotiations were held between them in Tokyo. A traditional Japanese meal was prepared for the two as lunch, over which they held the negotiations. Motzfeldt was over-emotional and angry at the meeting, while Veergen, foolish and full of pride, took his words personally. The lunch escalated into a loud argument, and almost became a physical fight before a soldier on each side stepped in. Veergen cried out to Motzfeldt, "I'll see your nation burned!", to which Motzfeldt replied, "I'd like to see you try!" Shortly after the negotiations, the Weltreich declared war on the Nuuk Empire. The Greater Decade's War had begun. Greater Decade's War The Nuuk Empire found itself at war. Motzfeldt, with his love of conquest, was prepared. However, he did not realize the reality of the situation: the Weltreich is not an enemy that can truly be defeated. It is on such a massive, global scale that fully defeating it is an impossibility. He lost Northern Honshu and southern Tibet at first, however, scored an amazing victory at the Battle of Lhasa, destroying an entire army of Reichsheer soldiers. He retaliated to the Weltreich's invasion by successfully capturing the Reich territories of Amerika and Inka, and launching an invasion of Scandinavia over the North pole. Infighting in the Weltreich allowed for the easy captures of Finland and Korea. However, things got bad when a nuclear strike was launched at Nuuk. Infuriated, Motzfeldt retaliated by launchign a nuke at Germania. From here, the nuclear war devastated millions of lives. The last nuclear missile fired was the missile launched at Lisbon. After that, Motzfeldt was convinced by his cousin, Motzfeldt XIX, to cease the nuclear war. After that, Tamesse Ayodele, Motzfeldt's friend and top general, oversaw the successful invasion of the British Isles. However, as the Third Battle of Paris began, Motzfeldt and Ayodele were unprepared for the overwhelming resistence they were met with. After Nuuk forces were pushed out of France, Motzfeldt XVIII drew up a plan for a full-scale invasion of Africa, Asia, and eventually Europe. Following this crushing defeat, Motzfeldt was riddled with shame. He abdicated in 2998, and was succeeded by his cousin, who helped bring an end to the Greater Decade's War. Later Life and Death After his abdication, Motzfeldt XVIII retired to Iqalut, on Baffin Island. He actually lived just outside the city, in a small cottage. The rest of his life was one of peace, and solitude. Legacy Motzfeldt XVIII is viewed compicatedly. He had a lust for conquest, but had little to conquer. His only enemy was an unopposable one. To truly live his life to the fullest, he would've needed to be in Ole I's place. However, after his abdication, he lived a life of peace. He wrote, "I am happier now than I have ever been as Emperor." Category:Rulers Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Nuuk Emperors Category:House of Kalaallit Category:Greater Decade's War Category:Dead Characters